From The Great Beyond
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: No one else was in the room. Glinda knew she should have locked someone else in the room with her but truth be told she didn't want anyone watching in on this. This séance was private. If word got out that she was trying to contact the Wicked Witch of the West's spirit she surely would be executed, punished for crimes of treason. Halloween one shot.


**Warning: This is a story that references to the supposed fact that spirits can be contacted by using a Ouija Board. If this offends you or creeps you out, simply don't read it. **

**I just thought it was an interesting idea to try out.**

From The Great Beyond:

She stared at it intently, hating herself because she had promised never to use it again. But here it was once more, pulled out of the box she had shoved aside in her closet that had been hidden beneath God only knows how many pairs of shoes and gloves on the floor.

She tenderly ran her palm across the board again while memories floated in and out of her mind like the whispering wind. Her skin felt the indents of the letters and numbers and she felt that eerie feeling fill her body and soul once more. The blonde breathed in deep and let it out through her mouth slowly as she closed her eyes.

No one else was in the room, which was a very bad idea. Glinda knew she should have locked someone else in the room with her but truth be told she didn't want anyone watching in on this. This séance was private; it was special to her and her only. If word got out that she was trying to contact the Wicked Witch of the West's spirit she surely would be executed, punished for crimes of treason.

The candles all around her flickered, providing the only source of light in the room. The rest of her bedroom was dark, the door locked, the shutters closed and the shades drawn.

It was nothing except for Glinda, the candles and the Ouija Board.

While sitting there cross-legged on the floor, dressed simply in her pristine white nightgown that only went down to her knees, Glinda felt very much in-tune with Elphaba's spirit or presence be it as you will. In that moment, she could recall every detail of her beloved friend, every look she had given her, every sarcastic remark she had snapped back at the blonde, every twist of that straight black hair around her twig-like fingers, every single thing Glinda remembered. It was as if she was in the room with her right now.

All she needed to hear was her voice.

She knew she could do it. She had used the Ouiji Board only once more… during a time when things were less heavy, less stressful… less horrifying.

It had been at Shiz, just the girls and Glinda herself. Glinda had found the old thing in a store and being the curious and spontaneous one of the group she had bought it and taken it home. She had convinced the two Thropp sisters that it would be fun to "just try it."

It was no short of horrifying. It was probably the most terrifying and scarring thing Glinda had ever done in her life.

They had made contact with Melena Thropp, the girls' mother. Glinda still had not forgotten the looks on the Thropp sisters' faces when Glinda had oh so involuntarily spelled out Melena Thropp across the wooden board, her movements using the planchette making soft scraping noises. She had seen and spelled out too many things for the contact to not be real. Even Elphaba had looked terrified.

Soon after that they tried to snap Glinda out of it but for the rest of the night the blonde was in a confused sort of trance. It was like she was there but at the same time she wasn't there.

They promised to never use it again and Elphaba tried to make Glinda get rid of it but the blonde secretly hid it from her all those years ago even though she didn't have an exact reason why.

Now was the moment she had been waiting for.

Taking a deep breath Glinda placed her index and middle fingers on the planchette. The candles' glow dimmed a bit when she did so. How poetic.

She licked her lips nervously and her fingers twitched on the heart-shaped piece of wood.

"Are there any spirits in here tonight?" she asked softly. She only wanted one answer and that answer could only come from one person. She knew what she was gambling here but Glinda was desperate.

She opened her eyes just to peek, the piece hadn't moved. Frustrated, she let out another deep breath, focused on whom she wanted to speak to and asked again.

Again, no answer.

"I'm looking for Elphaba Thropp, formerly known as the Wicked Witch of the West," said Glinda in a clear voice to the empty air.

When Glinda didn't get an answer at first she grew slightly irritated and angry but she tried to push all those negative thoughts out of her head.

"Is Elphaba Thropp there?" the blonde asked again as she spelled out the question on the board. She was greeted by silence and no movement.

Suddenly though, moments after her hands involuntarily moved the planchette across the board.

N, O, T, H, E, R, E.

She memorized the letters quickly.

NOT. HERE.

"Where is she then?" asked the blonde, spelling out her demand fiercely but slowly so that the spirit could understand.

N, O, T, H, E, R, E.

NOT. HERE.

Beyond angry Glinda wanted nothing more than to throw the board out the window and call it quits. Her fingers were shaking in anger.

"What does that mean?" she questioned in a frustrated whisper.

The letters came to her mind like they were being pulled from a long forgotten memory. Her hands were moving by their own accord. She could feel the spirit guiding her, she just didn't know whose spirit was guiding her.

S, H, E, S, A, L, I, V, E.

It took Glinda a moment to decipher that one. But when she did, she gasped.

SHE'S ALIVE.

No, no it couldn't possibly be true. Elphaba was dead; Glinda had seen it with her own eyes. She was gone from this world forever.

"No," Glinda spelled out furiously, taking time to pause between words, "You're wrong. She's dead. She melted."

The reply she got back was enough to send chills down Glinda's back.

S, H, E, L, I, E, D…F, A, K, E, D, D, E, A, T, H.

SHE. LIED. FAKED DEATH.

"No, no, not Elphie. She wouldn't lie to me," Glinda cried, "She wouldn't have done something so wretched to me. She knew how much I cared about her."

Glinda didn't even have the chance to reply before her hands once again across the board, this time the movements harsh and forceful. Glinda could feel that pull and attraction in the Ouija Board and she knew that if she did not quit now she could get sucked in for good. Whoever this spirit was, it was no friend to her.

Even still she was powerless to try and stop the spirit from overtaking her and sending her messages from the great beyond.

T, R, U, S, T, M, E…E, L, P, H, A, B, A, I, S, A, L, I, V, E.

TRUST ME. ELPHABA IS ALIVE.

S, O, I, S, F, I, Y, E, R, O.

SO IS FIYERO.

Glinda wanted nothing more than to stop, her heart wanted her hands to go to the goodbye section of the board but her fingers had a different plan. They kept spelling out the spirit's message over and over and over again.

ELPHABA AND FIYERO ARE ALIVE, ELPHABA IS ALIVE, FIYERO IS ALIVE, THEY ARE ALIVE, ELPHABA AND FIYERO ARE ALIVE, THEY ARE NOT DEAD

"Alright, alright," cried out Glinda as her hand finally stopped moving and she finally got her breath back, "I believe you, I believe you. Elphaba and Fiyero are alive. But what good does that do me? What do I do about it?" The blonde had tears running down her cheek, she could feel her former-self slipping away as the spirit grew stronger within her body.

F, I, N, D, T, H, E, M.

FIND THEM.

Glinda nodded fiercely as the tears ran steadily down her nose, she didn't care anymore about talking to Elphaba or Fiyero she just wanted this to stop. She frightened beyond words. This spirit was just trying to mess with her, trying to scare her out of her wits by using the torment behind Elphaba and Fiyero's deaths to get to her.

"I will, I will, I promise, just please let me go," begged Glinda as she felt herself slipping into that awful trance like state again like she had been in her youth when she had performed on a Ouija Board.

Her hand moved to the Goodbye and all of a sudden Glinda felt a rush and surge of energy exit her body all in one startled gasp. It was like someone had pulled the spirit right out of her body, causing her body to arch upwards and then settle back down when it was gone.

Her head felt light and confused. Her nerves and muscles tinged with a sensation Glinda couldn't quite place.

She immediately removed her hands from the board and scooted a bit farther away from it. She noticed just then that all her candles had burnt out and that she was sitting in complete darkness.

Still gasping for breath the good Witch slowly rose to her feet and kept her gaze on the gleaming wooden board that strangely had a luminescent glow to it from the moonlight that was leaking through her bathroom window that she could have sworn she closed. Frightened to her very core, Glinda picked up the board and planchette, opened a window and threw it out into the open night sky. She was afraid of what would happen had she burned it or try to dismantle it. So she got rid of it by expelling it out of her house.

But that did nothing to help with the trauma of dealing with what she had been told during the séance.

ELPHABA AND FIYERO ARE ALIVE.

It couldn't have been true. The spirit was simply playing head games with her and they had won.

Even still there was a small part of her that believed it. It gave her hope. It gave her a reason to live.

Glinda might not have gotten exactly what she had wanted but at least she had gotten something, even if it wasn't real or true.

But then again, would she ever really know the truth?

**Hoped you all liked it and Happy early Halloween!**

**Bubble**


End file.
